Defiance
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: Oneshot, Dark. Sarah will not be owned and Jareth hates her defiance.


**I do not own Labyrinth**

**This was a submission to Labyfic on livejournal i decided to post it here too. Tell me what you think... **

"You demand too much from me Jareth!" Sarah screamed at the Goblin King from where she stood five feet from the throne where he lounged looking at his gloved hands.

"Sarah all I ask from you is that you behave as I have asked, no more, no less."

"Bullshit!"

That merited an annoyed look from Jareth, "Sarah dear," with catlike grace he stood up and closed the distance between them, "you are making something so good turn sour." There was anger lurking behind his casual tone.

She didn't back down, tilting her chin up she met his blank facial expression with defiance. His face darkened noticeably. He grabbed her chin roughly in a momentary display of rage.

"Sarah, I really hate your defiance." He hissed into her face, close to her ear, "and you don't want me to hate you, do you?" he lifted a leather clad hand and ran it down her cheek.

Sarah felt tears of rage well up in her eyes. She would not allow them to fall, and she would not give him the satisfaction. She wrenched her face away from him with a scowl, "Jareth you're hurting me."

He released her suddenly and stepped away, turning his back on her he walked elegantly back to his throne. Running his hand over its back he walked around it. Flicking his cold eyes back on Sarah he conjured a crystal and played with it letting it run smoothly over his arms and hands.

She flushed with anger again, he was trying to make her react, make her say something. So she said nothing just as Jareth knew she would. Jareth smiled quietly to himself she was so easy to manipulate.

"Well," he continued, casually bringing the crystal to a stop in his hand, "you obviously have nothing else to say, you can leave now." Sarah stood, defiant, chin raised and angry.

"I'm not leaving until we have sorted this out."

He only raised one articulate eyebrow.

"Sort what out Sarah?" his voice was dangerously low. Sarah felt a tinge of fear uncoil in her stomach. She said nothing but stood watching him warily.

"Sort out _what_ Sarah!" Suddenly he was in front of her, his hot breath whispering across her skin. She fought to hold the shiver that threatened to crawl up her spine, she didn't lose. Gritting her teeth she faced him forcefully.

"I'm sick of being treated like I'm not worth anything but a doll for you to look at!" she stepped back, away from him trying to get space. "I'm sick of you using me as a whore," she looked away, "you used to love me. You said you would be my slave. You once turned the world upside-down for me, where did you go?" She felt the tears sliding over her cheeks, she didn't wipe them away and her cheeks stiffened.

"A doll, Sarah dear, would be quiet and do exactly what I say."

"Even a doll would despise your treatment of her." Sarah said spitefully stung by his barb. Jareth's eyes narrowed in anger. Sarah felt that twinge of fear again but pushed it below her pain and rage.

"Sarah don't push me," he let his gaze wonder down her opulent dress and lay on what he knew to be beneath it. "Do you not have everything you have ever desired?"

She followed his gaze down her elegant dress and the flash of her ruby necklace caught her eye, he had given it to her the night they had first made love, she had cherished it. She let her eyes come back to his face and he met her gaze with his.

"You know I do Jareth, you have given me every selfish thing a fifteen year old girl could have ever wanted."

She reached up and tore off the ruby necklace ripping it and sending it, flashing blood shadows, across the floor.

"Its not enough!"

Jareth's eyes followed the necklace that was their last link to a happier time and then leveled his gaze back at her.

"Sarah you will go and pick up that necklace, put it on and never take it off again."

She felt a lump lodge in her throat, he was giving her an order it was not a request. She took a step towards the necklace, then stopped.

_If I do as he says he will own me. If I don't he will hurt me. _She lifted her chin and returned to her former place. _I will not be owned! _

"No."

For a moment nothing happened. They just stared at each other, Sarah with defiance, Jareth with growing anger. Tension was thickly tangible between them, Sarah imagined she could feel it caress her face with its cold fingers. The fear was back crawling up her spine with its serpentine silk movements, it was an aching reminder of her mortality.

With the movement of flight and no time to breathe, the solid wall forced the remaining air from her lungs. All her view was restricted by his eyes, so close and her air was gone, withheld by his gloved hand clasped tightly over her throat.

Gasping her hands scrabbled at his hold, he didn't let her breathe, he didn't let her go. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks, soaking the air around his gloves. Bringing his face close to hers he waited. Waited for any sign of submission. There was nothing but her tears and her gasping and her absolute fear of him.

"I hate your defiance Sarah, can you not understand that?"

She couldn't answer her lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen. Still she struggled against his hand and still he didn't let her breathe.

"If you would just apologise and do as I say I will let you go and we can continue as we always have. I love you Sarah, but you need to learn to obey my wishes."

Sarah's eyes were beginning to grow misty.

"After all Sarah, _I_ am king here and _you_ are nothing!" he said momentarily tightening his hand to drive the point home.

A fog settled in her moss green eyes and life drifted away. Her tears stopped and the eyes stared directly into Jareth's.

"Sarah?" Jareth felt a twinge of something akin to fear, had he gone too far?

"Sarah!" he yelled and released her, she fell forward and he caught her sliding to the floor with her in his arms, lifeless. Time slowed and a pregnant silence fell. Not one bird sang, not one cricket chirped. The Labyrinth froze.

He removed his gloves and stroked her face with two fingers, remorse beginning to fill his heart.


End file.
